Karaoke Party
by SevMione DuCaine
Summary: Stetler is a good guy. Horatio reconnects with his cousins Sarina and Sarah Flynn. Calleigh reconnects with her cousins Elysha and Amanda Rice. T for now may become M later. Read and review please.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or their characters. In this Rick Stetler is a good guy.

It was a tough case; everyone was overtired. They had been working for three days straight trying to find Stewart Otis. Calleigh was looking over the crime scene photos to see if anything would help find Otis. About ten minutes into looking at the photos Calleigh feel asleep.

Horatio couldn't get the fact that Calleigh called him handsome out of his head. He had walked down the hallway that lead to the bathroom in Zany Town while Calleigh was in the control room looking at the camera. When Horatio's hand was in the camera's line of sight Calleigh had said 'Hello Handsome, I see your hand.' He still couldn't get that out of his head. Horatio wanted to see how far along Calleigh was with the photos, so he went to her lab to find her. When he had found her she was asleep with her head resting on her forearms, and she looked so peaceful. Horatio quickly pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of her.

Horatio lightly tapped Calleigh on the shoulder and said, "Calleigh wake-up, wake-up sweetheart."

Calleigh woke up to the deep velvety sound of Horatio's voice, and then she realized that she had fallen asleep. "Oh my god, Horatio. I'm so sorry that I fell asleep."

"Sweetheart, it's okay. What would you like in your coffee?" asked Horatio.

"Just sugar, please."

"Be right back, sweetheart."

A few minutes later and Horatio returned with two coffees.

"Just sugar." Said Horatio.

"Thanks Handsome." Said Calleigh.

"No problem at all, sweetheart."

"I'm not getting anything from these photos that will tell us where Otis is."

"How about we go get some dinner, go home and come back tomorrow with fresh eyes." Said Horatio when he noticed it was 8:30pm.

"Can we get Chinese take-out?" asked Calleigh.

"Sure, anything you want sweetheart."

"Do you think you can give me a ride home because I'm too tired to drive?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

"We can get the food on the way to my house, and then eat at my house. Just let me get this evidence put away."

"Let me help you."

The next ten minutes were spent putting the evidence away. Then they grabbed their jackets and walked to Horatio's car. When the car started up Country 102.5 was on the radio.

"I never thought you were a country music person, Handsome." Said Calleigh.

"Not many people know this not event Yelina, the only other person that knows is Frank. Said Horatio.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. By the way I'm a country music person too." Said Calleigh.

"I love this song." Said Horatio as Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

"Me too, Picture is one of my favorite songs." Said Calleigh.

"Livin' my life in a slow hell, different girl every night at the hotel. I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days. Been fuelin' up on cocaine an whiskey. Wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I cant look at you while im lyin next to her. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I cant look at you while im lyin next to her." Sang Horatio.

" I called you last night at the hotel, everyone know and the wont tell, but their half hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right. I been waitin' on you for a long time, fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in three damn nights. I put your picture away, I wondered where you been. I cant look at you while im lyin next to him. I put your picture away, I wondered where you been. I cant look at you while im lyin next to him." Sang Calleigh. "I saw you yesterday with an old friend."

"It was the same ol' same how have you been." Sang Horatio.

"Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray." They sang together.

"You reminded me of brighter days." Sang Horatio.

"I hoped you were commin' home to stay." Sang Calleigh. "I was headed for church."

"I was off to drink you away." Sang Horatio.

"I thought about you for a long time, can't seem to get you off my mind. I cant understand why we're livin' life this way. I found your picture today, I swear I changed my ways, I just called to say I want you to come back home. I just called to say I love you come back home." They sang together.

"You have a really beautiful voice Calleigh." Said Horatio as they pulled into the Chinese restaurant parking lot.

" Thanks, so do you handsome." Said Calleigh as they got out of the car.

"The usual?"

"The usual."

"How can I help you?" asked the cashier.

"A large order of house fried rice, beef teriyaki sticks, large boneless spareribs, 4 egg rolls, and a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi." Said Horatio.

"That's $25.36." said the cashier as Horatio pulled out his wallet. Horatio paid for the food and grabbed the Pepsi while Calleigh grabbed the bag of food. They put the food in the backseat and got into the car.

"Wanna sing again?" asked Calleigh.

"How about a competition?" responded Horatio.

"You're on, Handsome."

"You first, Sweetheart."

The song that came on was Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift.

" I took a chance; I took a shot. You might think I'm bullet proof but I'm not. You took a swing; I took it hard, and down here from the ground I see who you are. I'm sick and tired of your attitude; I'm feeling like I don't know you. You tell me you love me then cut me down. I need you like a heartbeat but I know you got a mean streak that makes me run for cover when you're around. And here's to you and your temper yes I remember what you said last night. And I know that you see what you're doing to me, tell me why." Sang Calleigh. "I cant remember anymore words, your turn Handsome."

The song that came on next was All Summer Long by Kid Rock.

"It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long Caught somewhere between a boy and man She was seventeen and she was far from in-between It was summertime in Northern Michigan

Splashing through the sand bar, talking by the campfire It's the simple things in life like when and where We didn't have no Internet but man I never will forget The way the moonlight shined upon her hair  
And we were trying different things, we were smoking funny things Making love out by the lake to our favorite song Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long  
Catching Walleye from the dock Watching the waves roll off the rocks She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul We'd blister in the sun, we couldn't wait for night to come To hit that sand and play some rock 'n' roll  
While we were trying different things And we were smoking funny things Making love out by the lake to our favorite song Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer  
Now nothing seems as strange as When the leaves began to change Or how we thought those days would never end Sometimes I hear that song and I'll start to sing along And think, man, I'd love to see that girl again Man, I'd like to see that girl again  
And we were trying different things and we were smoking funny things Making love out by the lake to our favorite song Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long  
We were trying different things and we were smoking funny things Making love out by the lake to our favorite song Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long  
Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long Singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long  
All summer long Singing a 'Sweet Home Alabama' yeah Singing all summer long." Sand Horatio.

" Wow, you're really good. After we solve this case can we have a karaoke party, please?" asked Calleigh.

" Do I have to sing if I say yes to the party?" asked Horatio.

"Yes, and if you say yes we get to see Eric, Tim, Frank, and Rick all make fools of themselves."

"Yes, we can have a karaoke party when we solve the Otis case."

"Yay, I could kiss you right now, but you are driving."

"Where should we have the party?"

"Either my house our your house."

"How about my house because I have a pool, a guest house, and my house is bigger." Said Horatio.

"That's a good idea, people can stay over if they want and we can swim." Said Calleigh.

"Yup. Hey we're here, lets go eat."

It was about quarter past nine when they got to Calleigh's house. Calleigh grabbed the food and the Pepsi, Horatio grabbed his overnight bag from the trunk, and they went inside. Calleigh put the food on the coffee table, and then she went to get glasses for the Pepsi. While Calleigh was in the kitchen, Horatio was flipping through channels trying to find something for them to watch. He finally stopped on and episode of NCIS. When Calleigh came back from getting glasses Horatio notices she had changed into a black tang top and black sweatpants.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you look good in all black." Said Horatio as the sat on the couch.

"Thanks Handsome. Ooh NCIS I love this show, Gibbs and Abby are my favorite." Said Calleigh as she poured the Pepsi.

"I think its funny how Gibbs always slaps Tony." Said Horatio as they started eating. It was about 9:45pm when they finished eating.

"Hey I got a new movie last week and haven't had a chance to watch it do you wanna watch it with me?" asked Calleigh.

"Sure, I'm gonna go change so I'll be right back." Said Horatio.

Calleigh put the food away and was just setting up the movie as Horatio came back.

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Horatio as he came back into the room.

"Marley and Me, Owen Wilson is in it." Said Calleigh as she pushed play on the menu. By the time the movie was halfway over bother Horatio and Calleigh were asleep.


End file.
